Living In Secrets
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: *Re-Written Version* Bella Swan has a secret. What Bella doesn't know is that she isn't the only one with a secret. Suddenly things are becoming a lot more complicated. Twilight/Hannah Montana Crossver. OOC. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is. The brand new Chapter One of 'Living In Secrets'. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight or Hannah Montana. Bradley is the only person who is mine. **

Chapter One: 

"How much longer?" I groaned.

"Will you shut up?" Brad sighed. "All you have done the entire journey is moan!"

"Well, I don't see why we couldn't have flown! It's taking so long!" I folded my arms and sighed.

"Please stop fighting you two." My Dad asked us both.

"Sorry." I folded my arms.

Brad turned round and glared at me. I just stuck my tongue out at him. After a little more time in the car we past a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks.' I'd researched this place on the Internet before we moved. I didn't find a lot, except that it was a small town, with about 3000 people living here, it had a High School (Mine and Brad's new school.). The closest beach was the La Push reservation. Not that it would ever be sunnier enough to go the beach. It rained in Forks. A lot. Well, that's what I'd heard anyway.

It was raining, right now actually. Okay, so I had been expecting this, but did it have to rain on the first day we got here? I guess I'd already said goodbye to the Tennessee sunshine. Sigh.

"What's wrong Bella?" Dad looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

Hang on, had I sighed out loud? Oops.

"I didn't realise it would be raining as soon as we got here."

"I agree with Bella. Why did we have to move here?" Brad asked from the front seat. He always got Shotgun. Stupid brother.

"It gets us out of Tennessee, and plus it's better than LA."

"How exactly?" Brad asked.

"Small town life will be better for you two. You might appreciate what you have more."

Brad and me just started laughing.

"Yeah, whatever." Brad scoffed.

"Just give it chance, you might get to like it."

"If we don't, does that mean we can move to LA." I asked?

"No."

"Dang."

Dad laughed as he pulled up into a driveway and stopped the car. We had arrived outside, quite a nice house actually. It was better than our Tennessee one.

"Wow." Brad and I whispered together.

"Shotgun the bigger bedroom!" I shouted.

"Aw, Man!" Brad sounded defeated. I giggled.

"Loserrrr!" I opened the door and got out of the car and walked up the steps to the house. There weren't any other houses close by. The only other house was a huge white one that looked as if it was about a mile or so from ours. I found the key; put it in the lock and the front door swung open.

The house was more modern looking on the inside than the outside. When I first walked in, all I could notice was how big the place was.

It was mostly open-plan, there was a living room type set-up in the middle, to the left was the kitchen, with a door leading out to the garage and front yard and behind the living room area there was a piano with some guitars by it and a door leading out to the patio area outside.

"'You get the best of both worlds!'" Brad walked through the front door singing, I wouldn't call it singing, he sounded a bit like a Donkey in pain. "'Chill it out take it slow then you rock out the show!'" He walked up to me doing some weird dance move as well.

I put my hands over my ears. "Ugh! Brad! Shut up!" I moved to the side. He just carried on singing.

"'Without the shades and the hair you can go anywhere!'" He stopped singing then. "Gets annoying don't it?" He poked me in the ribs.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to sing! You sounded like Brady!"

"Who the heck is Brady?"

"You know, Grandpa's Donkey?"

"Oh Yeah." Brad paused, obviously remembering, but then it clicked and he glared at me. "Hey! I did not sound like a Donkey!" Brad poked me in the ribs again.

"You know there's a reason _I _inherited the singing gene. It's because every time you try and sing Donkey's come runnin'". I laughed. "They think it's some kind of mating call."

"If you don't shut up, I'm stealing the bigger bedroom!"

"I shot gunned it! You can't do that!" I squealed.

"You're rooms are already sorted." I looked at Dad. But then I realised and stuck my tongue out at Bradley. "They are both the same size."

"Aw, man!" I folded my arms.

"Yes!" Brad stuck his arm in the air. I walked over the couch and sat down.

"I might even be a rock star! I might even be a rock star!" Brad started signing again.

"Dad, please tell Brad to stop Donkey Calling."

"Bradley! Stop –" Dad looked at me. "Donkey callin'?"

"When he sings, he sounds like Brady, Grandpa's donkey." I laughed as I remembered.

"Oh. Well, stop 'Donkey Callin'' as your sister put it Brad."

"Whatever." Brad sat down in the chair opposite me.

I heard the rain hammering down against the window, and got up to look outside. "Ugh, it's so depressing here."

"Why are we doing this Bella?" Dad came and stood next to me. I just smiled as I went over the main reason why. I had this memorised,

"So that I can still live my ordinary life as Bella and still be Hannah Montana." Did I forget to mention that? "We are here so that I can still go to school and get my education but still fulfil my dream and be Hannah Montana."

Yeah, me Bella Swan, ordinary 17 year old teenage girl, is secretly Hannah Montana the famous pop star as well.

I wanted to be able to still be Bella, but keep my life as Hannah a secret. Only my family and my two best friends back in Tennessee know that I'm Hannah Montana.

It's a secret that's hard to keep. The main reason that Hannah got invented as because people wouldn't remember Bella Swan. I was just a plain, 17 year old girl. I didn't look like anything special. When I was Hannah Montana I transformed into a prettier more confident version of myself. It sounds weird, but that's how I see it. She's much better than me, in more ways than one.

"Exactly."

"'The Best of Both Worlds'" I answered my Dad.

"School tomorrow, how exciting."

"You know that it will be okay." Dad put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me slightly.

"It's just annoying starting half-way through the year." It was February and half-way through the semester. Although, it was more awkward for Brad as he was in his senior year, it was still annoying.

"Hey, Dad?" Brad called from the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Have we got any food?"

"You would be thinking about food." I laughed as I walked back towards the living area.

"No." Dad called. "You can go and get some though." He walked up to Bradley and gave him some money. "Take your sister. She's more responsible than you."

"Haha!" I stuck my tongue out. "Please don't take your truck, Brad."

"Tough luck. You know Dad won't let me drive his car."

"Nope." Dad agreed, straight away.

"Let's just go, B." Brad stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Fine." I followed. Brad walked outside, and to his 'truck'. I followed unwillingly and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Ready?" Brad started the engine and it roared to life. It scared the crap out of me every time it did, Brad always laughed at me.

"Mm-Hmm." I clipped my seatbelt in. "I don't know why you couldn't have left this thing in Tennessee. It's just a big piece of junk anyway."

"Whatever."

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"No." Brad laughed.

"Good to know."

After about 30 minutes, Brad eventually found the Supermarket. It wasn't busy considering it was about 3 in the afternoon.

"Can you remember how to get home?" Brad asked me about half way round the Supermarket.

"You can't?" I almost shrieked.

"I'm kidding." Brad snorted. "Take a chill pill, sis." Brad threw some Pop Tarts into the cart, as I continued pushing it round.

"Are you quite done throwing in stuff, we don't need?"

"Maybe."

"Well, you are. 'Cos I wanna go home."

"Stop whining."

I ignored Brad and just pushed the cart towards the checkout. After paying for the food and loading it all into the back of Brad's truck, we started driving home. Looking at the clock, I was surprised the trip had only taken about 45 minutes. That was probably a new record, considering Bradley had gone as well.

When we got home, it was raining even harder. I helped take the shopping indoors, but only because I was made to.

"Bells?" A couple hours later, I was sitting watching some random crap on the TV and eating an apple when my Dad called me.

"Yep?" I asked, popping the 'p'.

"Don't forget about the Concert in Seattle in a couple of weeks."

"How could I?" I laughed. "I haven't. Is that the next thing coming up?"

Dad nodded.

"You're telling me, I've got two weeks off and I have to spend them _at school_?"

"Yeah, sorry Bells."

"Humph." I walked over to the stairs. "I'm going to bed." I stomped upstairs and into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

I hadn't been in my room since we'd got here. It was amazing.

The walls were painted a light blue colour; there was a desk in one corner and a bed in the middle of the room. At the back of the room there was a huge built in Wardrobe, which would be separated into different sections. One section would be my everyday stuff and then the other section is 'Hannah' stuff. The Hannah stuff is hidden away though. That way, nobody knows it's there.

I said that this keeping it a secret thing was complicated.

I walked over to the wardrobe, dug through my clothes until I found some pyjamas and quickly changed before grabbing my bathroom bag and heading off to the bathroom.

Unfortunately I had to share this bathroom with Brad. Something I was not very happy about.

After I'd cleaned my teeth and brushed through my very knotted hair, I trudged my way back to my bedroom.

"Going to bed already, B?" Brad asked as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Well I've got to be ready for school tomorrow." I punched the air with my first. "Yay!" I said, sarcasm dripping off my voice.

"Haha." Brad laughed. "Night."

"Night." I yawned as I walked back into my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I walked over to the window, and drew the curtains before climbing into bed, and trying my hardest not to think about tomorrow.

**A/N: I know it's not that different, but you will start seeing a differance. I promise! **

**Please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Hannah Montana. Are you happy now?! **

**Happy Reading! **

Chapter Two: First Day. 

"Bella!" I woke up to my brother shouting my name and pounding on my bedroom door. "Get up! We're gonna be later otherwise!" I groaned and rolled over.

"Five more minutes!" The door opened and Brad stood in the doorway.

"No! Get up Bella! Being late on our first day isn't setting a very good impression. So get up!" I pulled the covers up over my head. "Don't make me have Dad get the water bucket." That brought me up short. I pulled the covers back and sat up in my bed and narrowed my eyes at Brad.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would." He grinned at me.

"Fine. I'm up." Brad continued to stand in the doorway. "Get out." I threw a pillow across the room, making him back away and close the door. Well he more slammed it.

"Idiot."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed too!" I climbed out of my bed and walked over to my closet. My everyday closet that is. I can't wear any of my Hannah stuff to school, that beats the idea of keeping it a secret really.

I found a pair of jeans and a black sweater. It was probably raining outside so this would do. I found my converse and walked back over to my bed-side table to grab my bathroom bag. I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and started getting changed.

"Bella! Are you ready yet?!" Brad pounded on the door.

"Keep your socks on! I'm getting there! Sorry that I don't move at super-sonic speed!" He walked away laughing. I finished getting changed and cleaned my teeth really fast and put a little bit of make-up on, only a little bit. I didn't want to make myself look like I'd gotten into a fight with a Champion Boxer. I also didn't want to look like an Oompa-Loompa.

"If you don't get your butt in gear, we are going to be seriously late!" Brad was stood in the kitchen with the milk carton in his hands.

"Daddy! Brad is drinking out of the milk carton again." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stop drinking out of the milk carton, Bradley." Dad called from the couch.

"Just hurry up. Bellie." Brad sneered the last part. Ugh, why are brother's so annoying?

Once Brad was out of the way, I walked over to the fridge and grabbed an apple.

"Ready."

"Let's go then!" Brad started walking towards the front door.

"Have a good first day." Dad called from the couch.

"See you later Daddy!" I called before walking out the front door and walking over the Brad's truck.

"I really wish you'd left this thing in Tennessee. It at least fitted in there…"

"Do you want a ride to school? 'Cos I can just leave you here." He started the engine and it roared to life, making me jump about four feet in the air. Again. Brad laughed. Again.

"Just drive already." He pulled out of the drive way and headed down the road.

The school wasn't hard to find, with Forks being such a small town the school was only so far away from our house. Brad pulled up into a parking space, and stopped the engine. I climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind me.

"Don't slam the door!" Brad groaned. I just started walking towards were I thought the office would be. I found it easier enough. Forks High School was unimaginably small, compared to our school back in Tennessee.

"Hurry up Bradley." I opened the door to the office and stepped inside. We both walked over to the desk but the woman behind didn't have appeared to have seen or heard us.

"Ahem." I made a small coughing noise.

"Can I help you?" The woman looked up at both me and Brad and smiled.

"Um, yeah. We're new here today." Oh, way to go!

"Oh, Isabella and Bradley. I should have known it would be you." Was it just me or was her voice incredibly annoying?

"It's Bella." I noted.

"And Brad." My brother added, whilst glaring at me. What had I done?

"Oh. Sorry." She started shuffling around with some papers on the desk. "I have your schedules here somewhere." She did a little bit more paper shuffling before finding them. She handed us both a piece of paper and a map. (Why I needed a map I'm not sure. It's not like this school is that big.) "There you go. Have a nice day."

"Thank you" Brad and I said together before walking out. There were more people about now. It was obviously almost time for Period one.

"See you later Big brother." I walked off in the other direction.

"Bye Bellie!" I groaned. I checked my schedule again before noticing I was headed in the wrong direction. I had English first. A lesson I actually like, of course I like Music and stuff better. But they didn't do that here, or if they did you had to be a senior. I walked towards the right building and found my classroom.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered to myself before walking into the classroom. It seemed that basically the whole class was already in there and they all proceeded to look at me. Of course being me, I immediately flushed about 50 different shades of red. I walked over to the teacher's desk and told him who I was. He just told me to find a seat somewhere. I found an empty seat next to a blonde girl. She looked kinda like Lily except she had more hair.

"You must be Isabella." She held out her hand and I shook it lightly.

"Bella."

"Sorry. Bella." She smiled at me. "I'm Jessica." I could possibly get to like this girl. The teacher started the class then so she had to keep her voice down. "How are you finding Forks so far then?" She whispered.

"I only got here yesterday, but it seems okay so far."

"Good."

"Would you like to share your conversation with the rest of us Miss Stanley?"

"No sir." She answered back to the teacher. He just carried on with the lesson.

The lesson was pretty slow; since it was half way through the semester I had already studied quite a lot of this.

At the end of the period I was walking away from English when Jessica caught up with me.

"What have you got next, Bella?"

"Umm." I got my schedule out of my bag and looked at it. "Gym." I groaned. Why oh why? I hate Gym with a passion. It's pointless. I guess I'm just biased. I suck at Gym. I'm not exactly the most co-ordinated of people, so I just fall down. A lot.

"Cool! Me too!" She smiled at me again. Okay, so Jess was a bit to enthusiastic about everything but at least she was being nice to me. "You can sit with us at Lunch today if you want to."

"Cool. Thanks." I smiled back at her.

On our way to Gym I saw Bradley who was with a group of guys (obviously his new 'friends'.) and he waved at me.

"Who's that?" Jess asked as we walked into the girls changing room.

"My brother."

"Oh." Jess said it in a kind of strange way. I shook the thought away, before it could even get into my head.

Because it was my first day I didn't have to participate in Gym today. (Thank the lord!) But I had to do it tomorrow, so I was given a uniform (which by the way was the ugliest thing. Ever.) And told I should be ready to play tomorrow.

"That was fun." I announced to Jess on our way to Lunch. She giggled.

"You didn't even do anything!"

"That's why it was fun." I laughed and she opened the door to the cafeteria. Woah. For such a small school they sure had a big cafeteria.

After getting some food (I didn't want to call it that, it didn't look very appetizing.) Jess took me over to where all of her friends were sat. I sat down next to her and everybody at the table looked at me. Wonderful.

"Everyone. This is Bella." Jess gestured to me. She reminded me of an Air Stewardess.

"Hey Bella. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Mike." He smiled at me.

"Hi."

"Aw. She's from the south!" Had I sounded all southern? I didn't think I had.

"Shut up Tyler!" Mike whacked him over the head.

"I'm from Tennessee actually."

"The weather here must be different then." A brown-haired girl looked at me. "I'm Angela." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Yeah. It's um, different. It never rained much there so I'm not used to the rain really."

"Jess?" She didn't answer Angela. She had her headphones in her ears and wasn't paying any attention. "Jess!" I poked her in the side. Angela smiled at me.

"You weren't listening to that awful Hannah Montana stuff again where you?" Mike asked her.

Okay, say what now?!

"I like her!" Jess stuck her tongue out at Mike.

"She's hot." Tyler announced. Oh, God help me. Mike agreed with Tyler and they did a knuckle punch thing.

"What do you think of her Bella?" Jess asked me.

"Oh. Er, she's okay." I'd learned _not _to agree that Hannah Montana 'was the best', because that was the way to get invited to concerts, and since I'm the way doing the concert I can't go. See, the dilemma? Jess squealed and clapped her hands.

"She's playing in Seattle two weeks on Saturday!" Jess high-fived Angela. "You should come with us Bella."

I didn't even hesitate. I was used to this.

"Isn't it sold out?"

"Oh. You will have to come next time then." She smiled at me. If only you knew. She clapped her hands again. "It's going to be _so _amazing!" She squealed.

"Jess, you really have to stop squealing like that. It's only Hannah Montana." Mike tried to start an argument with her.

"_Only _Hannah Montana? You're insane Mike." She shook her head. I giggled. Jess just looked at me.

I heard my Brother over the other side of the cafeteria; he seemed to be having a good first day. Then again, Brad had always made friends quickly. I was the shy type.

I looked over and then continued to look around the cafeteria. That's when I saw them. I don't know what it was that made me want to look, but it was something that wouldn't let me look away. There were 5 of them. And they were all insanely beautiful, with abnormally pale skin. The girls looked like they should belong on magazine covers, not in a school cafeteria. One girl had gorgeous blonde hair that went half – way down her back, and the other girl had really short pixie like black hair. One of the guys was really big, as in muscular big, and had short black hair, another had short blonde hair and was muscular but not as big as the other way. Then there was the boy with bronze-ish coloured hair. He was the most gorgeous.

Jess?" I elbowed her slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Who are they?" I made her follow my gaze to their table. She giggled.

"Oh. Those are the Cullens." She looked over at Angela who was listening as well. No-body else on the table was paying any attention.

"Their Dr. & Mrs. Cullens foster kids." Angela whispered. "They moved here from Alaska or something a couple years ago." She kept on whispering.

"Some of them are like together though, like, together together." Jess shuddered.

"Jess, their not actually related."

"I know. But it's still weird." She looked over at the table again, so I followed her gaze. "The blonde one, that's Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett are like a thing. Alice the small-ish one and the blonde guy Jasper are together as well."

"What about the other one?"

Jess sighed. "That's Edward; he's incredibly gorgeous, but apparently no-one here's good enough for him". Jess frowned and then looked away. She'd obviously been turned down in the past.

The bell rang then. Jess stood up and grabbed my arm. "Off to whatever lesson you have next." She giggled.

"Alright! I'm coming!" We walked out of the Cafeteria, without me looking back at the Cullens table. I would just embarrass myself more if I did that. I had Biology now. Oh wonderful. I hated this subject. Not that I wasn't any good at it because I was, but still I had studied most of the stuff (probably) and it was going to bore me.

"See you later Bella." Jess called before going off to whatever lesson she had.

"Are we in the same class?" Angela asked.

"Looks that way." She smiled at me before we walked in and I introduced myself to the teacher (which I was glad I wouldn't have to do tomorrow.).

I was told to go and take a seat. The only empty seat was next to none other than Edward Cullen. Oh _wonderful. _This was sure to be interesting. I walked over to the desk but before I got there, it was like something happened. I don't know what it was but Edward seemed to tense up, like something bad was going to happen. Like a reflex, but before anything even happened.

I sat down (and by now I was very scared.) and tried to hide myself. What was his problem? I swear, if he knew anything, he wouldn't be acting this way. No Bella! There's a reason you do this, if people knew you were Hannah Montana they wouldn't treat you the same.

The rest of the lesson was slow, but maybe that's because I wanted it to go fast. I didn't look at Edward, apart from one time when I caught him looking at me to. It was more of a stare. The phrase "If looks could kill." Came to mind.

Before the bell even rang, Edward was out of his seat. Woah.

"What did you do?" Angela asked me on our way to Math.

"I have no idea."

The rest of the day was painfully slow. I had Math and then Spanish. Math is okay, I'm not that bad at it but Spanish is just awful. I wasn't headed to Spain anytime soon, why did I need to learn their language?

I never saw Edward again. I was still trying to figure out what I might have done, but it wasn't working.

I got to my Brad's truck before he did. I said goodbye to Jess and Angela and waited for about five solid minutes before he turned up.

"Why did you take so long? It's freezing outside."

"Chillax, sis."

"Okay, since when did you say 'Chillax'?" I quoted him.

"Since today." He mock punched me in the arm and unlocked the doors. I climbed in and turned the heat on. I was freezing. "So, how was your first day?"

"Good. Biology was weird though. Yours?"

"Good too." He smiled. "What do you mean Biology was weird?"

"Did you see them people in the cafeteria? The really pale ones?" Brad nodded but kept on driving. "The bronze-haired one. Edward or something was in my Biology class and he kept looking at me really weird. It scared me a little bit."

"You'll be okay. I'll sort him out for you, if he does anything." The thought of Brad even trying to do that made me want to giggle. I didn't wanna burst his bubble though so I just nodded.

We arrived home just as it started to rain again. I was already fed up of the weather and we had only been here two days! I ran indoors so I didn't get very wet and let myself in. Dad was sitting on the couch with one of his guitars, playing a tune.

He just nodded. "How was your first day at school?"

"Good. I'm starting to like it here." I smiled at him.

"See, I knew you'd come around." Dad smiled, and then got up and walked upstairs.

"I think Brad might even be coming around…" I moved to the chair across from the couch and switched the TV on. About 5 minutes later, Brad walked in from downstairs and grabbed the remote control, and then changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!" I jumped up from the chair and walked over to where Brad was now sitting.

"Tough luck."

"Give it back!" I tried to grab the remote from his hands, but Brad pulled it away just as I was about to reach it. "Give it!"

"No." Brad sneered at me.

"Are you two fighting again?"

"He started it!" I pointed at Brad. "I was watching the TV and he came along and stole the remote!"

"Whatever."

"Ugh. You know, I don't even care anymore!" I whacked Brad round the head and then stomped up the stairs. Once I got into my bedroom I slammed the door. Stupid brother. Always gets away with everything. Ugh!

"Bella, come downstairs please." Dad stood outside my bedroom door.

"Fine." I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Dinner's ready." Dad walked down the stairs.

How long had I been up there, sulking?

I didn't speak to Brad when I got downstairs, or the whole way through dinner. I know it was only the remote and everything, but he always did stuff like this and then got away with it. Well, maybe he didn't get away with it. I just always stomped off before anything could be done…

Brad got up from the table as soon as he'd finished.

"You better be going to do your homework. I know you'll have some…" Dad called after him.

"I'm going to go do mine." I stood up from the table, grabbed my plate and put it in the dishwasher before walking up the stairs.

I got to my room and found my homework before sitting down at the desk to do it.

After about 2 and a half hours, mostly spent on Math problems, I finished. I was too exhausted to even think about doing anything else.

After getting changed into my pyjamas and cleaning my teeth I finally got into bed, trying not to think about the day that had passed.

Before I fell asleep, the last thing I saw was two black eyes staring at me…

**A/N: This is all you've got for a little while. I'm not very far ahead, but I'll get there before I go back to school. Well. I'll try. :) **

**I hope you like the new version! :D **

**Please review! They do make me happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Hannah Montana. **

**Just to answer any questions: Bella's last name is still Swan. Lily and Oliver are in the story. The Cullens are vampires. (If you hadn't guessed.) And Bella and Bradley's dad isn't Charlie, he's probably Robby Ray, unless I decide otherwise. **

**Happy reading! :D **

Chapter Three: 

Forks is a very weird place. Okay, I know I'm new here and everything but it's just plain weird.

Everybody knows everybody else; if I'm not careful somebody's going to find out my secret before long.

The weather sucks. I haven't seen the sun the whole time we've been here. I can't believe we moved in two weeks ago. Obviously the sun has been there. It just hasn't been shining like it should do. I knew the weather was going to be like this, but after living in Tennessee your whole life you get pretty used to the sun shine.

School had been better than I expected it to be. Everybody was pretty nice and welcoming. Everybody that is except Edward Cullen.

He hadn't been at school the past 2 weeks. Not since our little 'incident' in Biology anyway.

What I couldn't seem to understand was why I seemed to think it was _my _fault that he hadn't been at school.

I hadn't done anything to him. It wasn't like I'd got right up to the guy and said "Yeah I don't like you." Believe me, I'm not that sort of person.

The other thing that bothered me was I was sad he wasn't at school, and I knew that I shouldn't be sad. I should not want to go anywhere near the guy, and yet, I _wanted _to. It was bad. It was very, very bad.

"Bella?" I was brought out my trance by Jess waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I blinked a few time and then looked at her.

"Are you alright? You like, zoned out."

"I'm fine. I was daydreaming I guess."

"Say, Bella?" Mike asked. I turned my head to look at him. His face automatically broke out into a huge smile.

I was going to have to watch him.

"Yeah?"

"When's your birthday?"

"First. That is completely and utterly the most random thing ever, and second why do you even want to know?" I asked.

Mike shrugged. "Don't you find out your friends birthdays?"

"Umm. My birthday is September Thirteenth."

Jess squealed. "That's the same day as Hannah Montana's birthday!"

You don't say?

"You are so lucky!" Jess grinned at me. "I wish I shared my birthday with someone as famous as her."

"It's not that great having your birthday on the Thirteenth, Jess." I disagreed, looking over to the cafeteria door, like I did everyday for the past week. Hoping Edward would walk in. He hadn't done. Well, not yet anyway.

"Oh. Friday the Thirteenth! Did that ever happen?"

I laughed. "Once. I was so scared. But nothing bad happened. Well, not something really bad." I smiled.

Jess laughed.

"Cullen's back." Mike looked over to the cafeteria door, where all five of them had just walked in. Edward included.

Oh Crap.

Edward looked over in my direction, and his eyes locked with mine for the tiniest second until I looked away.

I was _not _going to let him get to me.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Jess whispered.

"No. Why would we?" Tyler answered back.

"Because your guys." Jess said it like it was completely obvious, and I pressed my lips together to stop laughing.

"Jess that is not a very good reason."

"Whatever." Jess smiled and then squealed again.

"Ow. Yep, I'm deaf now." I pressed my hand up to my ear.

Jess ignored me and carried on talking. "One week until Hannah Montana in Seattle!" Jess put her hand up for a high-five with Angela.

"All I heard was 'One-Week' and 'Seattle'" I joked.

Jess stuck her tongue out playfully at me. "I wish you could come Bella."

No. You really don't. "Sold out, remember?"

"Yeah, well. Next time she announces a concert close to here, we'll get tickets fast and then you _have _to come with us."

The bell rang then, saving me from having to say anything to Jess. I just had to go and face Biology now.

Oh what fun.

Everybody stood up from the lunch table, and Jess, Angela and I started walking towards our lessons. We said goodbye to Jess as she headed off towards her lesson.

"See you at the end of the hour Bella." Angela said at the door before walking off towards her seat.

Edward was already sat at our desk, looking out the window. Well, I think that's what he was doing.

I walked towards the desk and sat down, and threw my bag onto the floor, probably with a little too much force.

Edward had his chair placed right on the edge of the table, like he wanted an easy escape.

Did he think I was going to bite him or something?

I looked at the table, and then inspected my nails which I really needed to paint. They looked awful.

I was thinking of colours I could paint them, and was thinking about black when I was interrupted in my thought process.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen."

I turned to look at him, and the corners of his mouth were upturned into a sort of smile.

"Hi." Oh, well that was a good response Bella.

"You must be Bella."

"Bella."

Edward raised one of his eyebrows at my response, and then I realised what I'd actually said.

"Sorry. I'm so used to people calling me Isabella. Saying 'Bella' is just a reflex. Sorry." I blushed.

He laughed slightly and I swear I had never heard anything so sexy in all my life.

What? It's true!

"Why weren't you here?" I blurted, instantly regretting my very nosy question.

"I was sick." He answered quickly.

"Oh." I frowned. I hope there isn't a cold going round, I do not need to get sick. "Are you sick now?"

Edward laughed again, and shook his head. "No. You don't have to worry now."

"Good." I smiled.

The class was started then, so I had to shut up.

It was weird. He'd been all really scary last week, and now he was talking to me almost like he'd never been like that.

I never will understand boy brains.

We were studying something I'd already done in Tennessee so I wasn't paying that much attention. I was pretending to write notes most of the time, what was the point in learning something I'd already done?

We were set work to do, which was incredibly easy. But I was taking my time so I didn't seem like a complete science dork.

"So, why did you move here?"

Edward's sudden words, made me jump slightly. I'd gotten used to the silence.

"Um. My Dad wanted to get a fresh start." I answered.

"What about your Mom?"

My throat automatically closed up at the mention on my Mom. She'd died 7 years ago, when I was 10.

This was part of the reason we'd moved here, we all had too many memories of Mom in Tennessee.

I swallowed and then looked at him, whilst my eyes gradually filled up with tears.

Ugh. Stupid reflex.

"My Mom died." I answered simply.

Edward's eyes widened and then he smiled sympathetically at me. I'd gotten used to know _that _smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I blinked, and then sniffed. "You didn't know."

Edward changed the subject quickly. "I guess Forks is different to where you used to live then."

"Yeah. The sun shines a lot in Tennessee. I hate the rain." I smiled, and then noticed that my voice sounded very southern when I said the word 'Tennessee'. Oh Yay!

"It rains a lot here." Edward noted, laughing quietly.

I just nodded, after becoming utterly dazzled hearing his laugh.

The bell rang, and even after us talking almost all lesson, Edward still got out of his seat and out of the door very quickly. Like last week.

xoxoxo

The rest of the day passed in an almost blur. I was too busy thinking about mine and Edward's conversation in Biology, then in math the teacher had to repeat the question twice before I understood I was being asked something.

I couldn't believe he'd actually spoken to me, after what happened last week. But then I couldn't understand why he'd gotten up so quickly again, also like last week.

I liked the fact he was talking to me, much, much more than I should.

I was waiting by Bradley's truck, again at the end of the school day when the Cullen's past by me. None of them looked my way, not even Edward.

"Hey, sis!" Bradley came up beside, scaring the crap out of me in the process.

"Jeez! Don't do that!" I slapped him round the back of his head.

"Ow! What's got you so worked up?"

"The fact that I've been standing outside in the rain and then cold for the past 10 minutes! That's what made me mad." I frowned at him. "You are giving me a key to this so I don't have to stand out here waiting for you everyday."

"Sure. But why don't you just learn to drive, and then I won't have to bring you to school." Brad retorted.

"Whatever." I frowned at him, and then jumped into the now unlocked passenger door.

I looked over to where the Cullens car had been, only to notice it had gone.

Brad got into the drivers seat, and started up the engine. Which surprisingly didn't make me jump.

"B, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I snapped. "Sorry. I-I, can we just go home?"

Brad didn't say anything, but pulled out of the school parking lot.

I was very pre-occupied with my mind thinking about Edward, which annoyed me. I shouldn't be thinking about him this much.

I liked him more than I should, a lot, a lot more than I should. The thought scared me. There was obviously a reason he'd been acting strange towards me and the only explanation that I could come up with was that I wasn't the only one at Forks High School with a very big secret.

**Oooooh. Chapter Three! :) I hope it was okay! **

**Thanks for everyone who's adding this to their story alerts/favourite stories. Also thanks to the people that have reviewed! I'm glad you all like this story! :) Can I just ask one tiny little thing? If you add me to your story alert/favourite story, please please please, leave me a little review. Just to say "Hi Alex!" or "Great Chapter" Anything is fine! :) They all make me smile. Unless it's a flame.. I don't like those. Lol. **

**I'm lagging and I havent even written chapter four yet. I'm sorry! I start school Friday, so I'll try and write as much as I can over the next few days so I've got some updates for you guys. But once I'm back at school this story will probably go onto a tempory hiatus, or at least not get updated that much. **

**Review please! :) Thanks! **

**Love, Alex. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry! But here's a chapter for you! :) It's quite a good one as well! :D **

**Happy reading! **

Chapter Four: 

The next few days were crazy. My Dad was all fluttery (yes, fluttery) trying to make sure everything was in place for the concert on Saturday. I hadn't performed in a while, so I was slightly nervous. Jess and Angela were getting more excited by the day. I'd have to make sure they got an autograph at the weekend.

I had to go up to Seattle on Friday afternoon to do a rehearsal for the show. They say, 'rehearsal' and then all that really happens is they do a sound check and make sure I know what I'm doing in the actual show. I had no idea how I was supposed to get myself around _that_.

School was strange. Well stranger than it had been.

Edward had been talking to me fine on Monday; it was almost as if I could count him as my friend. But then, Tuesday he'd gone right back to _not _talking to me. He sat as far away from me in Biology as he possibly could, and then as soon as the bell rang signalling the end of the hour, he was out of his seat.

I'd had enough on Thursday afternoon. What had I even done to the boy?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He had no reason, no reason at all to get mad at me, or to not want to talk to me.

I'd decided that I was going to talk to him in Biology and demand what I'd done wrong.

I'd probably chicken out as soon as I got there, but for now I was determined that's what I was going to do.

"Hey Ange?" Jess called across the table at lunch time.

"Hmm?"

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

I sat there picking at my food, not that I was even sure what I was eating.

"Um. Didn't you say something about leaving school early?"

"Oooh." Mike and Tyler said together.

"You know you're not supposed to do that." Tyler grinned at Jess.

"Yeah, because that stops you ditching almost every class you do Tyler doesn't it?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That. That is different."

I laughed quietly.

"It is _not_." Jess turned her head back to Angela. "Yeah, well we could just go after 3rd hour."

"Yeah, whatever." Angela went back to eating her lunch.

"Is that all you do?" I pushed whatever I was eating away from me, having suddenly lost my appetite.

"What, Bella?" Jess asked.

"Leaving school early. I, er, have a Dentist appointment tomorrow and I've got to leave school early as well." I'd always been a terrible liar, so I hope it didn't show through. That would have been bad.

"You could just go. Or you could get your Dad to ring up or something." Jess shrugged. "They won't care whatever happens."

"Huh, 'Kay. Thanks." I smiled.

"Bella?"

I sighed internally, as the annoying voice also known as Mike spoke to me, for the at least 100th time today. When was he going to get the message?

"Yeah?" I answered him without taking my eyes off the table.

"Your Dad is that famous dude right?"

I looked up at him, just as everybody's eyes zeroed in on me at the table. "What?"

"Robby Ray. The singer. He's your Dad…"

I narrowed my eyes at Mike, and it took all of my strength to not hiss at him.

Stupid ignorant boy.

"Really, Bella?" Jess asked.

"Um. Yeah."

It's true. Dad had also been a famous singer, back in the late 80's early 90's or something. He'd had a few hits, and a couple albums, sell-out tours, blah blah blah. After hearing about it zillions of times, you tend to zone out.

"That's _so _cool!"

I sighed.

"Why do you live here, and not in LA or something?"

Yeah, why don't I?

"My Dad's not famous _anymore _I'm surprised you even knew who he was." I looked at Mike again.

"I didn't. My Dad saw him." Mike looked embarrassed; I pressed my lips together to stop laughing. "I just wanted to see if it was true."

"Yeah, well it is."

The bell rang, saving me from any further questions about my Dad's questionable pop career.

I walked to Biology with Jess and Angela as usual, but said goodbye to Jess as she made her way to her lesson.

Edward was already at our desk. Surprise.

I wasn't going to chicken out of this. I had to know what I'd done wrong to him.

I made my way over to the desk, and sat down, getting my stuff out and throwing my bag on the floor. With a little too much force. Again.

Not only was I pissed off about being confronted about my Dad at lunch time, but also because of Edward. Idiot.

His position had changed at the desk today. He wasn't sitting as close to the edge of the table as before, in fact he was angled a bit more towards me today. The almost close contact, made my heart skip, and as soon as it did I thought I saw Edward's face lift up in a smile. As if he could hear it.

The lesson got started, and I tried to pay attention, although I had an almost strange feeling Edward was watching me. It didn't scare me, like it should. Of course it didn't.

After being set some work, which of course I all knew, since I'd studied it in Tennessee.

"Bella…" Edward whispered.

I turned to look at him, and he frowned. "What?" I snapped.

He flinched back from the obvious venom in my voice. "So, now you're talking to me?"

"When was I not talking to you?" He leaned forward slightly.

"Oh. Um, those days called Tuesday and Wednesday. Yeah, that's what they're called." I sighed angrily and went back to the work I was supposed to be doing.

"You know that it's for your own good that we're not friends."

I turned back to glare at him. "What is _that _supposed to mean?!"

"I'm not a good person to be friends with." His golden eyes, glared right back at me.

"Isn't that up to me?"

Edward stopped glaring, and his eyes softened slightly. "Maybe." He flashed a smile, and I swear I stopped breathing.

The bell rang signalling the end of class, and Edward stood up along with everybody else. It surprised me that he didn't rush out like he normally did. "Good luck at the Dentist tomorrow, Bella." He winked at me and then walked out of the classroom.

I didn't even want to think about how he knew I was going to the 'dentist'. But then again, what didn't he know?

xoxoxo

The rest of the day went faster than I expected.

Brad still hadn't given me a key to his piece of junk he calls a car, so I was standing in the rain, again.

Maybe I should take Brad's advice and learn to drive.

Yeah, right.

I pulled my hood up over my hair, and stuffed my hands deep in the pocket of my jacket.

"Cold?" I jumped at the sound, and looked up to see Edward standing in front of me, grinning.

"Hmm." Was the response I came up with. "Shouldn't you be driving your family home?"

"No. They left already."

"But doesn't that mean that - "

He cut me off. "They brought a different car."

Oh. "Oh." I smiled weakly.

"Are you waiting for your brother?"

"No. I thought it would be fun to stand next to a random car, in the cold and rain."

Edward laughed, and the sound made my go all light headed.

As soon as I could talk again. "Yeah. He's always late. He probably gets in trouble or something." I laughed.

Edward smiled. "Don't you have your own car?"

"No. I can't drive."

His lips pressed together in a tight line, he was trying not to laugh. "Why?" He managed to choke out.

"There's not point. My brother drives, and my daddy drives." Did I just say the word daddy? Oh. My. God. I carried on, hoping he hadn't noticed, but by the look on his face he probably had. "Plus, My _Dad _says I'll probably be an awful driver." I looked down at the floor.

"Okay." I looked up at Edward, who was smiling. "Your Brothers coming. I'll see you tomorrow." He called on his way back across the parking lot.

"Bye." I whispered. But he'd gone.

"Hey, B." Brad grinned at me.

"Ugh. Just drive home please. I am cold, and wet."

"Sorry. I had a bit of trouble with my Math teacher."

"What did you do now?" I sighed. "You will be Daddy's least favourite person if you don't graduate. I can't put up with you at home for another year, while you re-take."

"Haha. Why was Cullen talking to you?" Brad asked as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"He just was. How is it your concern?" I glared at Brad.

"It isn't. He's just….weird."

"You don't even know him, Bradley. So stop it."

Why was I suddenly defending Edward? Oh yeah, because I liked him. Stupid girl.

"Woah, calm down B. I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, whatever."

I guess I'd only just noticed, but everybody seemed to think that Edward was strange or different. No-body paid him the same attention, or talked to him as much as I had done over the past few days. It was….sad. What had he, or any of his family ever done to deserve that kind of treatment at school?

Sure, Edward had decided he didn't want to talk to me for two days, and maybe hadn't been at school for two weeks because of me, but why didn't anybody else like him?

The simple answer was, they were different. And in a town like Forks, different doesn't go down well.

One more reason to just love living here.

I knew there was something different about him, and it was becoming more and more apparent that he was hiding something. Something big. I was now sure, that I wasn't the only one with a secret. But the real question, was who's was the bigger secret? I guess I'd have to find out…

**A/N: Im sorry it's been so long since I updated! I've had this chapter written for ages but I just haven't had the chance to upload! I'm so sorry! **

**I hope you all liked this one. I'm quite proud of it. I think it's one of the best so far. :) **

**Please review! :D They make me very happy! I'm glad that so many of you are really liking this story! :) **

**For my other long-term Fan-Fic, I named the review button to make people review. (Read it if you haven't done! :D) So I have decided to name this review button.... Alfred. (In honour of my toy Polar Bear.) **

**So. Click on Alfred and make us both happy! :D Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No, your eyes are not decieving you. This in infact an update. **

**I was looking at my docuements and found this already written. I didn't know I'd written it. I'm not even kidding. **

**Anyway. I just gave it a quick proof-read, and it seems to be suitable. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm going to start paying slightly attention, now I'm off school for two weeks. But don't expect updates to come shooting out. **

**Happy reading and _please _review! :D **

Chapter Five: 

The ride home with Brad was quiet. Not that it was normally loud, but we often argued or talked about _something_.

The truth was, I was too busy thinking about Edward. Again.

Thinking about everything he'd said to me in Biology and then what he said after school. After I'd discovered that nobody saw him in the way that I did, it was making me want to know _more _about him and get to know him more than I already did. And that was a very, very, stupid thing to want.

"B?" Brad suddenly asked, making me jump.

I came out of my daydream and looked at him. "Yeah?" My voice shook, which I hoped Bradley didn't notice. He probably wouldn't.

"Are you okay? You were really quiet on the way home..." Brad smiled weakly at me.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Then it dawned on me. "Are we home?" I looked out the windscreen, and saw the house in front of me. How had I been daydreaming the whole ride home?

"Um. Yeah..." Brad frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

This was unlike him. Brad _never _worried about me. He didn't even generally care that much.

"I'm fine." I sighed. "Let's go indoors." I opened the truck door and climbed out before shutting it and walking towards the steps up to the front door.

"B?" Brad called from behind me. I turned round and raised my eyebrows at him. "Has this got anything to do with Cullen talking to you earlier?"

Since when had my brother become so observant?

"It's _Edward, _Bradley and no, it hasn't got anything to do with him. So, just leave it." I turned back round and walking up the steps to the house before opening the door and walking in.

I hung my bag on the hook in the hallway and then walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading what looked like the newspaper.

"Hey Bells." He said, without looking up.

"Hi." I walked over to the table and sat down opposite. "You alright?"

"Hmm." This was generally the response we get if he's really into the news. He looked up from the paper and smiled at me. "Ready for Saturday, Bells?"

"I guess. I'm a little bit nervous. But I know it will be okay."

"Way to go on the enthusiasm there, B." Brad called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up." I snarled at him. I really wasn't in the mood anymore.

"Whoa!" Brad put his hands up like he was surrendering to something. "Chill out."

"What's gotten into you recently, Bella?" Dad asked.

"Nothing." My voice shook again. Dad gave me a look that made me think he knew better. He always saw through me. "Nothing. I'm okay. Sorry." I smiled weakly at Brad.

"Bells, if you're that nervous about Saturday..." Dad left the sentence hanging.

"I'm okay." I sighed. "I'll be fine. Can we just leave it now, please?" I stood up from the table. "I have homework to do."

I walked out of the kitchen to go and get my school stuff and then settled myself on the couch to do my Math homework. I knew I wasn't going to get a lot done.

Why did everything have this reaction with me?

This person I was being at the moment, wasn't somebody I recognised. I wasn't the type of person that acted like this. Edward Cullen was just a guy. A normal guy. He wasn't anything special.

Okay, so apart from him being possibly the hottest guy I have ever seen, and him being able to render me speechless, he wasn't anything special. No. He was just a guy. A normal teenage human guy.

Even after trying to convince myself of all of this, there was something telling me there was something a lot more special about Edward that he was letting on...

xoxoxo

"Bella!!" Jess came running at me across the parking lot the next morning. I'd just got out of the truck after getting to school with Brad.

"Hey Jess." I smiled.

She stopped right in front of me and had a massive grin across her face. "OMG! I'm _so _excited for tomorrow!" She clapped her hands. "Hannah Montana in precisely..." She stopped to check her watch. "33 hours!" She squealed.

Brad chuckled behind me so I kicked him in the shin. "See you later, B."

"Yeah bye."

Brad was still laughing as he walked off. I glared at him, even though he couldn't see it.

"Sorry about my brother. He's an ass." I smiled at Jess. "Jess, how do you know how many hours it is until the concert..."

"Because I'm _that _excited!" She squealed again.

Okay, I've had a few crazy fan experiences, but I hope to God, I never meet Jess as Hannah. I think I'll probably end up in the hospital.

The bell rang, meaning I didn't have to say anything else to Jess. Although, this was probably all we were going to hear about all day.

Oh yay.

xoxoxo

The rest of the morning was pure torture. Not only was I freaking out about seeing Edward in Biology later. Jess was doing my head in with all of the Hannah Montana talk. Actually, she was doing most people's heads in.

Every so often, she'd squeal out lot and make everybody jump half-way out of their chairs.

"Jess! Will you cut it out!" Mike sighed from across the lunch table.

I snickered quietly to myself. They hadn't seen anything yet. Her and Angela would be a _lot _worse on Monday. Believe me, I'd witnessed this for myself with Lilly.

Before I'd told Lily about me being Hannah Montana, she'd possibly been Hannah's biggest fan. Well she thought she was.

I hadn't planned on telling her. But when your best friend breaks into your dressing room and then you try and do everything possible to stop her finding out. She finds the one thing you forgot to take care of. The lucky bracelet.

It's a long story. I'm not getting into it.

I was brought out of my daydream by Jess' angry sigh. "Ugh! You guys are like, no fun!" She frowned.

"She'll be worse on Monday."

Everybody looked at me and I suddenly realised what I'd said. Oh crap, crap, crap!

Jess continued to frown as she looked at me. "What, Bella?"

"She's going to the concert tomorrow, so if she's excited now. Think how much bad it will be on Monday. They've got the concert to actually _talk _about then." I shrugged, as there were a few numbered groans from around the table.

"Bella is totally right." Jess smiled and I laughed quietly.

I'd prevented myself from looking across to the table where Edward and his family were sitting all lunch time. I don't know why I was suddenly thinking about it. I peeked over, only to find Edward looking at me.

I looked away and felt a smile creep onto my face.

"Bella, what are you suddenly smiling about?"

I looked up at Jess who was giving me a look.

"I didn't know I was." I lied. She'd probably see right through it.

"Whatever. You can tell me when you feel like it."

I could feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "Leave it, Jess."

The bell rang, signalling me from anymore interrogation from her and the others. Everybody stood up from the table and we all made our ways to whatever lesson we'd got.

"I'll see you guys Monday. I've gotta go to Dentist after this hour." I stopped outside the classroom.

"'Kay! We'll call you on Sunday!" Jess grinned again.

That stopped me from walking into Biology. Even though I was dreading the lesson, I wanted to go in. "Why?"

"To tell you about the concert! Obviously!" Jess said it like it was completely obvious, and that I was missing a very big point.

"Okay." I sighed internally. "Have fun at the concert." I'll be there too!

"Bye, Bella." Angela and Jess said at the same time. They were leaving school early, although I'm not sure why.

I turned and made my way into the classroom and towards the desk. Edward wasn't here yet and it made me wonder why.

I sat down at the desk and put my bag on the floor. Less forcefully than yesterday. And the other days.

I started doodling on a piece of paper, and I was in the middle of drawing some stars, when I heard the chair next to me move across the floor. I didn't look up from my doodling.

"Hi, Bella." Edward breathed.

I looked up, only to see him smiling crookedly at me.

I blinked spastically and then breathed out. "Hi." It was the only word I could make come out of my mouth.

The lesson was started, so he couldn't say anything else to me. Or smile at me any more for that matter. I think if I had too much in one hour. My heart would probably stop beating.

Yet again, it was a lesson I'd already done back home. So I wasn't paying that much attention.

"Bella..." Edward's voice interrupted my fake note taking.

I looked up from my notes. "Um. Yeah?" Wow, that a great response!

"I just wanted to apologise for yesterday." His eyes softened slightly from the glare they had been a little while ago.

"Apologise?" I blinked. "What for?"

"For what I said about us not being friends..." He pressed his lips into a tight line.

"Right." I sighed. "So what, this means we can't be friends?" I scoffed.

"What? No." He took a moment to register what I'd just said. "That's not what I meant."

I raised my eyebrows. "You do want to be friends?" I could feel my heart rate getting faster.

Edward leaned forward slightly and then smiled. "I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."

Yep. My heart rate was definitely getting faster. I was officially dazzled now. I couldn't say anything. I swallowed and tried to make my brain function enough for me to say something. "Okay..."

The bell rang, and I robotically stood up and gathered my stuff before remembering that I had to leave school now. Damn.

"I'll see you Monday, Bella." Edward smiled crookedly at me and I nodded.

"Um. Yeah." I walked out of the classroom and towards the main doors for the school. My Dad's car was in the parking lot and I made myself walk towards it, even though all I wanted to do was go back into the school and find Edward.

There would be no way, I would be able to concentrate in Rehearsal tonight. It was inevitable.

I was officially in too deep now, too even think about getting out of this. I knew I wouldn't be able to not pay any more attention to him.

There was only one explanation: I was falling in love with Edward Cullen. And there wasn't anything I could do about it.

* * *

**Leave me some love, please? :) Reviews make me smile, inside and out. :)**

**Also: I don't own Twilight. Obviously. Or Hannah Montana. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, again you are not being decieved this is an update. I know, right? **

**I'm sorry about it being so long between updates. I'm not really into much at the moment, school and real life are getting in the way. I'm sorry everybody. **

**Also, I know all of you are wanting something very dramatic to happen soon, but I haven't got anything like that planned yet. You never know, my characters might decide to do something I don't want them to though. Haha. **

**This is the build-up to the concert. The concert will be next chapter. Happy reading everybody! Don't forget to leave me some love. :) **

Chapter Six: 

There was an awkward silence in the car, for a long time. I'm not sure how long I was really quiet for, but it seemed like a _very _long time, it was probably only a few minutes though.

I think I scare my Dad when I'm quiet for too long.

"Bells? You okay, you're being very quiet."

"Hmm? Oh...yeah, I'm fine." I smiled weakly, and went back to looking at my feet.

"Nervous?"

I looked up and then at my Dad. He was concentrating on the road obviously, but I could see him look at me briefly through the corner of his eye.

I hated lying to him, it wasn't something I was very good at, or that I liked to do. I'd been taught better. But now, was one of those times were I _needed _to lie. **(I'm not promoting lying. Don't do it. It's bad. Okay, kids?) **

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed as if to try and thicken it.

"You have no reason to be. You'll be amazing. You always are." He smiled.

"Thanks, Daddy."

The silence returned then, and I welcomed it. I was never one to really talk much in car journeys anyway, but this gave me more of a chance to really try and think about things, and what I was going to do about it.

xoxox

"Bells, we're here." I was aware of someone shaking me, but I was having a nice dream and didn't want to be woken up from it.

"Go away." I mumbled.

Whoever it was laughed at me. _Laughed. _The cheek of it.

"Bella. Wake up."

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times before really registering anything. Obviously, it was my Dad who had been shaking me to wake me up. I didn't know who I thought it was.

"Oh, sorry." I yawned once more and then stretched my legs out in front of me, in a very cat-like manner.

I climbed out of the car only just about managing not to hit my head on the doorframe in the process. Being me though, I stumbled when I got out, not managing to right myself.

"Are you so tired that you can't stand up anymore, honey?" Dad laughed as he caught me.

"Shut up, Dad." I was just thankful that no-one was around to see it.

"Come on. Just a couple of hours."

I sighed. "But then it's the actual concert tomorrow." I stopped walking and put my hands up in front of me, knowing what he'd probably say next. "Yes, I know. 'I chose this, I shouldn't complain about having to do the work.' I'm only saying."

"Actually honey, I wasn't going to say anything."

"Okay..." I looked back at him with a slightly disbelieving look on my face, and then turned back heading for the door to let me into the arena. My Dad confused the hell out of me sometimes.

I pulled the hood up on my coat as soon as I got into the arena, knowing that I couldn't get spotted. Not only had I not even got my wig on yet, I was not about to handle any press or crazed fans. Dad was right behind me but he picked up the pace, knowing where the dressing room would be.

He stopped in front of a large blue door, which funnily enough had the words 'Hannah Montana' plastered on the front of it. Um, way to not make it obvious.

"Are you sure this is the one?" I laughed before opening the door and walking in.

"Um,"

"Dad, it's a rehearsal. I'm just putting my wig on. You don't have to get all awkward on me,"

He didn't say anything, but sat down in the chair in the corner of the room, finding a newspaper to pick up and read.

This is the part of being Hannah that I hate. Having to get myself basically ready before anything happens. Nobody knows about the whole 'double life' thing, so I have to come in looking like Hannah and go out looking like her as well.

I threw my school bag across the room, not caring about what was inside, and sat down in the chair opposite the mirror. It was times like this I missed Lily. She'd have been here to help me.

I pulled my hood down and shoved a brush through my curls that had become matted by the ever present rain. I eventually managed to pull the brush through my hair and then pull it back into a tight bun at the back of my head.

I got the wig into my hands and put it into the right position before pulling it on top of my hair. I got it into position and the smoothed it down before pulling the same brush lightly through it.

I smoothed down the clothes that I'd put on for school that morning, and then stood up from the chair.

"Right," I breathed out slowly. "Ready."

xoxox

Rehearsal was slow and tedious. It wasn't even a proper rehearsal, it never is. It's basically a sound and lighting check and me singing a few notes to make sure everything is working. I know all the songs that I'm singing and everything I'm supposed to do, from a rehearsal before we moved.

Ugh, it's all just ridiculous.

"Hey B!"

I jumped round at the voice only to find Bradley standing right in front of me, grinning like an idiot.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were staying at home?" I whisper hissed. I was then on my way back to my dressing room to pick my stuff up before going to the hotel, and my brother comes along and makes the day worse. Wonderful.

"Dad said I could come." He smiled smugly and started walking beside me.

I made an ungrateful noise and opened the door to the dressing room. I walked in and then slammed shut in Bradley's face.

"Hey!"

I giggled to myself as I picked everything up I needed to take with me, before walking back to the door and pulling it open. He was still stood there, looking less than slightly unimpressed with my gesture.

"Something wrong, bro?"

I think he growled at me, but I wasn't entirely sure.

"Stop you two, right now!" Dad shouted from down the corridor.

"Can we just go? I'm really tired."

Brad tried to mimic what I said in a high pitched, squeaky voice. All he did was make himself sound like a chipmunk on LSD.

"Oh, that was so good, wasn't it?!"

He frowned and growled at me again.

"Okay, stop with the growling thing. It doesn't make you more masculine, it just makes you sound like a complete tool."

"What did I just say?" Dad came and stood beside us, arms folded and frowning. That was the 'I've told you to stop, so stop now', look. When you get that, you not it's not funny anymore.

Nothing else was said after that, but it didn't stop Bradley and I from just glaring at each other.

"Good. Let's go then."

I started to follow Dad back to the car that was taking us to the hotel. Apparently we couldn't use the normal car in case we get spotted. We get spotted using the limo anyway so I don't see how it makes a difference.

Bradley kept a distance from me, and I just walked next to Dad. I hated arguing with my brother, but it just happened most of the time.

"Good rehearsal today, honey."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I guess it was okay. Not a lot happened though."

"It's better than not doing anything at all though."

"Yeah." I mumbled.

We reached the car thankfully without seeing anybody. I knew that it wouldn't like that tomorrow though. It would be horribly hectic with too many people.

Oh, I was looking forward to every second.

xoxox

The beginning of Saturday was hectic, not only did I have to wake up exceptionally early; I had Bradley on my case all day.

I lost it at about 4pm. "Bradley! Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Woah, calm down Pop star." He smiled smugly at me again, and I went back to packing my stuff.

"Jerk." I muttered. "You didn't have to come you know, you could have stayed at home."

"Well, maybe I wanted to come and support you B. But if this is how you're going to be every time I do, then I _will_ stop coming."

I turned round only to find him standing there with his arms folded.

"I'm sorry. I just...yeah, I'm sorry."

He smiled at me and then walked forward to muss up my hair.

"Hey!" I ran to stand in front of the mirror and smooth it down again. I'd got my wig on for when we went back to the arena, and I didn't need it messed up.

"Bells!" Dad's voice came through the door and then he opened it and walked in. "We gotta go, honey."

"'Kay." I ran back to my bag and picked it up and walked to the door. I turned round to make sure I hadn't left anything behind and then made my way out of the door, pulling my hood and sticking my shades on my face as I did so.

The hotel lobby was quiet; it was when we got outside of the hotel that it was a problem. I was thankful that I'd got my sunglasses on as the flashes that began to go off were extreme. Questions were thrown at me and microphones thrust into my face we made our way back to the car.

I looked up at one point and thought for a moment that I saw somebody I recognised, or people for that matter. I put my head back down and carried on walking, trying to shake the thought away.

The flashes from the cameras were still going off as we climbed into the car and it sped off back towards the arena. I knew that all of the press would only be climbing into their cars and following us, but at least my eyes could have a rest.

I pulled my hood down and took my shades off once we got going. I had to blink a few times before my vision corrected itself and I could see properly again.

"Okay. Maybe _that _is why I'll stop coming. So I can keep my vision." Bradley sighed.

I laughed quietly to myself and then he punched me lightly in the arm.

"You don't get used to it. Why do you think I wear glasses now?" I laughed again.

Bradley only gave me a disbelieving look before turning back to look out of the car window. "I could have sworn I saw somebody that we know back there." He mumbled against the window.

"Really?" I mumbled back, not really paying attention.

"Yeah, that dude that you keep getting all worked up about. I coulda sworn it was him."

That made me pay attention. I turned round to face Bradley, and gaped at him. He turned back around and laughed lightly at me.

"You mean you saw _Edward Cullen _back there?" My voice went through about 4 different octaves as I spoke.

"Woah. Chill out, B. I don't know if I actually _did _see him. Stop fretting."

I hadn't even realised that we'd stopped moving until the door was opened for me to step out of the car. I pulled my hood up again, but didn't bother with my sunglasses, as I stepped out of the car.

"You cannot spring information on me like that and expect me not to _say _anything!" I'd been right. I _had _seen somebody that we knew, and most of all it _had _been him.

The chanting and loud shrieking began just as I stepped out and followed my Dad and Bradley towards the arena.

Today was just becoming worse and worse.

* * *

**Review, please? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or Hannah Montana. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Today, 28/02/2010 is 'Thank the readers day'. This update is to Thank all of my wonderful, amazing, beautiful readers who continue to support this story and all of my other stories (whether one-shots or multi-chaptered.) You are all utterly utterly amazing and this and all of my other stories for that matter, would be no-where without any of you! **

**You can actually thank _Mrs. The King_ for this. :) She had the wonderful idea of Thanking the Readers today. :) Check out her blog: http://theficbridge(dot)blogspot(dot)com(slash)2010(slash)02(slash)reader-appreciation-22810(dot)html**

**I know it's been a long time, and for that I am truly sorry, for anybody that reads 'Love will find a way' I was going to update that too, but have just not had time! I'm sorry. An update may be making it's way back to you soon! **

**So THANK YOU all once again! I wish I could give every single one of you a big hug and a Silver Volvo. ;) **

**Happy Reading! :D **

**Oh. There's a couple of swear words in this chapter. :) **

* * *

_Bella's point of view _

"Hannah, darling!"

I was greeted very enthusiastically by my hair and make-up artist as I walked into my dressing room.

"Hi Matthew,"

"Oh, someone's glum," Matthew stopped walking towards me and stood in front of me with his arms folded.

"Hmm, you could say that, I suppose." I dumped my bag on the floor by the mirror and hopped into the chair in front of it. I'd already got my wig on since I couldn't come out of the hotel without it, but I looked like absolute shit.

Matthew walked up to the chair and stood behind it, looking at me through the reflection of the mirror. He frowned and then about two seconds later his face broke out into a massive grin. "Oh, I see," His smile widened, if that was possible. "Boy trouble?"

I gasped and then shook my head forcibly. "NO! No, no. No, that's not it."

Was it? Is that what was making me feel so blue? Ugh! Why did he have to get under my skin so much? He was just a normal guy; a normal human guy. A normal human guy who wasn't even interested in me, he didn't even like me!

But did seeing him outside the hotel mean something? Did he _know_?!

Oh. My. God.

I shook my head again to try and get rid of that thought and then looked back up at Matthew who was still grinning at me like an idiot. He looked like a 5 year old on Christmas Morning.

I sighed. "I guess that's the problem,"

Matthew patted me on the shoulder. "Tell me all about it, darling."

"Don't you need to get me ready?" I asked sounding some-what hopeful. There was a part of me that wanted Matthew to say yes, and that he hadn't got time to listen to my problems. But this was Matthew; he was incredibly camp, but not gay. I don't think his wife would be very impressed to suddenly find _that _out about him. He loved the opportunity to catch up on the latest gossip, and besides I needed someone to talk to about this.

"Well, I do. But, I can do both, can't I? This is me we're talking about, Hannah. I am a magician!" He lifted his arms above his head and did a weird pose.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Fine. But listen up, because I'm not repeating anything," I glared at him. "And you can't tell anybody either. Especially not my Dad. Got it?"

He did the motion of zipping his lips up and throwing away the key. I laughed again and then wriggled to get myself comfortable in the chair.

Matthew picked up a hairbrush and started combing through the blonde curls. I started to talk and eventually started telling him everything. What had happened on the first day of school, how Edward been absent for almost two weeks and then started talking to me again, and then how he'd gone back to almost blanking me.

How I thought I'd seen him at the hotel earlier, and most of all how I seemed to be falling in love with him. I left out the bit about having my own suspicions about him:

A) Possibly knowing that I was actually Hannah Montana, and

B) Having my own suspicions about him and thinking that he could have some kinda of secret as well. I didn't want to mix things up even more.

By the time I stopped talking, Matthew had moved onto to doing my make-up. I currently had my eyes closed whilst mascara was being applied, but suddenly feeling that Matthew had stopped, I opened my eyes only to find him grinning at me again.

"Darling, you are so smitten!"

"Oh, don't say that! I don't want to be!"

Matthew waved his hand at me and I closed my eyes again. He went back to applying the rest of my make-up but continued talking.

"Honey, it seems to be that he likes you himself and that he's just trying to pretend he doesn't. Maybe he wants to play hard to get or something?" I could hear the playful tone in his voice, but didn't open my eyes to see if he was smiling again. "It's obvious that you like him too, so just do something about it?"

"What can I do, Matthew? You know as well as I do that I can't date him successfully. I'm hardly ever around as it is. What is it going to do when I suddenly exclaim to him that I'm not in fact Bella Swan, but a famous Pop Star as well?!"

Matthew knows all about the secret identity thing. A lot of my close people do; it helps with the secret mostly, and plus they are all basically sworn to secrecy. It makes things a lot easier for me, but sometimes it can make things harder.

I could feel that Matthew had moved on to brushing foundation onto my skin, so I opened my eyes, he was concentrating but he still managed to say possibly the one thing I didn't think I wanted to hear.

"Bella, look. You already said that you think you love the guy. There's obviously something there and you wouldn't feel like this if there wasn't anything there at all. From what you've told me, it seems like he likes you as well. Do something about it, or at least _try _you'll regret it if you don't. And plus, if he loves you too, then it wouldn't matter if you were secretly Princess Isabella of England, would it?" Matthew finished applying the foundation and then pulled back to smile at me.

Okay, so in truth I probably needed to hear that, but in some ways I didn't.

"Thanks, Matt." I smiled at him, suddenly feeling so much better for getting the things I needed to say off my chest, but also from having someone to talk to.

"No problem," He held out his hand and I took it to step down from the chair. "Now, go knock 'em dead out there tonight."

"I'll try my best." I turned back and flashed a grin at him.

My Dad opened the door to the dressing room then and stepped in. "Ready, bud?"

"Yep,"

He stepped back out of the door and I followed walking closer towards the stage. I slipped off the robe that I'd put on over my clothes and handed it to some weird stage person, and then stood on the platform that raises me up out onto the stage. I could hear the people in the audience screaming as I crouched there, waiting for the music to start so that I could go out and so what I'd come here to do.

I did all of this for a reason. I made the effort to have this double life for a reason, because music and performing is what I love. I wasn't going to let school or boy troubles get in the way of that. When the music for the beginning of 'Best of Both Worlds' started up, I got ready to move with the platform.

I looked back at my Dad who was smiling at me. "Good luck, honey."

"Thanks Daddy,"

With that the platform started to move up and I jumped onto the stage, and right there just for tonight Bella Swan disappeared and I was Hannah Montana and nobody else.

xoxox

"Bella! Wake up! We gotta go to school!"

I groaned and rolled over. "5 more minutes,"

"No, Bella. NOW!"

I groaned again, but sat up in bed this time. "Fine, I'm up."

"Good, but hurry. We gotta go in 20 minutes." Bradley yelled through the door once more and then walked away.

20 minutes? He must be kidding, just so I would wake up...

I looked over at my alarm clock to find that there was actually only 20 minutes until we had to leave.

"Shit!" I took the covers off of me and leapt out of bed, rushing towards my wardrobe and finding a pair of jeans and a sweater to wear before running towards the bathroom so that I could jump in the shower.

I managed to shower in about 3 minutes and then quickly got dressed, cleaned my teeth and brushed my hair. All in all, it had probably taken me about 10 minutes. I think it was the quickest I'd ever got ready for anything.

I don't know how I'd overslept; I'd slept until almost the afternoon on Sunday after the Concert Saturday night (Which absolutely _rocked _by the way) and then I'd gone to bed quite early again last night after feeling tired still.

I slipped my shoes on and looked at myself in the mirror one last time, feeling satisfied with myself; I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs.

"Morning, Bells." Dad looked up over his newspaper and smiled at me.

"Morning," I yawned half-way through the word and it ended up sound very strange.

I trudged toward the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice and poured myself a glass. I didn't have time to get anything else but I didn't normally eat breakfast anyway, so I was okay.

"C'mon Bella, we gotta go."

"'Kay! I'm coming!" I chugged down the rest of the orange juice and then put the glass on the counter. "See you later, Daddy."

I jogged out of the kitchen and grabbed my school bag from the hook by the door and then followed Brad out to the car. I hopped in just as Brad started the engine and then rested my head back against the seat.

"Hmm, wake me up when we get to school, yeah?"

Bradley laughed. "How are you still tired? You've slept more than a lion over this weekend!"

"It's because I don't really go to sleep. I'm secretly a super-hero at night, so, I'm out saving the world."

"You mean you're Hannah Montana _and _a super-hero? Are you anything else? Like, a werewolf or something?"

I giggled. "No, I'm definitely _not _a werewolf. That sounds really gross anyway. I don't even like dogs!"

Bradley pulled into the school parking lot and found a space. I looked around and saw Jess and Angela stood by her car, obviously waiting for me. Jess was bouncing so much she looked as if she was high.

Bradley followed my gaze and then laughed again. "Ah, good luck with those two today."

I opened the door of the car and climbed out as gracefully as I could. I didn't realise how cold it was until I stepped out.

Dang! I left my coat at home. _Ugh, Bella!_

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna need it."

I closed the door and wrapped my arms around myself to try and conserve the heat and walked across the parking lot. I ignored the fact that I'd seen the silver Volvo and the people standing around it and carried on towards Jess and Angela.

Jess wasn't facing me when I reached them but talking to Angela instead; Angela smiled at me and then Jess turned around and squealed _very _loudly.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hi," I pressed my lips together to try and stop myself from laughing at her. "Is there a reason you're so excited?"

Jess laughed and then clapped very enthusiastically. "Oh. My. God! It was _amazing_! Seriously, I think I could die right now and be totally happy."

Well, I'm glad she liked it. "I wouldn't say that, it's a bit drastic isn't it?"

"No! Seriously...ugh! I wish you could have come, we'll go next time. We really will."

I frowned and then shrugged. "Sure,"

It was easier to agree, rather than disagree. I'd just make up some excuse when it came closer to the actual time. Anyway, I wasn't headed back to Seattle anytime soon; I didn't really have to worry about it.

"Yay!"

"C'mon, we gotta get to class." Angela took Jess by the arm and dragged her away.

"Bella?" Jess turned to look at me and then smiled again.

"Hmm?"

"Don't get annoyed when I don't shut up about it, 'kay?"

I laughed quietly. "I won't get annoyed. But don't expect the others not to."

"Dang."

I caught up to them and we walked up into school. I managed not to glance round and look at the Volvo, but I knew I wouldn't be able to escape him all day. I'd just have to get this over with. Matthew had been right the other day, I needed to do something about this, and that's exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

**A/N: Leave me a bit of review love? They make me smile inside and out, and you never know I might give you a virtual Cookie! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or Hannah Montana. So, don't sue please! Ta. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First thing I'm going to do is apologise. Profusely. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. Tbh with you all, I've only just figured out where I really want this to go, and thats why it's taken so long to get this out.**

**Also I've got pretty important stuff going on at school at the moment, so that's also another reason. But again, I'm so sorry! **

**Anyway, I hope this chapter is okay. :) I'm quite excited to get it out, since this is where we really start getting into it, if you know what I mean. ;) **

**Happy Reading! :D **

* * *

_Bella's point of view:_

The day passed by quite uneventfully, well, except for all of Jess' shrieking about how 'absolutely and amazing and just generally full of awesomeness' the concert was on Saturday.

I never tired of it, as much as I liked to keep my secret and still live the 'normal' life, I always felt this huge amount of pride and happiness swell over me when somebody told me or in this case talked about how amazing it was to see and hear me sing.

Everybody else – especially at lunch time - got tired of Jess never shutting up about the concert and eventually yelled at her to stop. She looked shocked for a moment, but eventually stopped talking about it. But I knew that the moment she was out of the cafeteria the non-stop chattering would start again.

I was going to find a way to give that girl some sort of Hannah Memorabilia. She was one of the most intense fans I'd met in a _long _time.

As good as this day has been so far, I'm not looking forward to Biology this afternoon. I know that I promised myself this morning that I was going to do something about Edward and the fact that I seemed to be hopelessly in love with him, but for some reason I am already chickening out.

He's just so _pretty _and I'm just so... not. Okay, pretty is probably the wrong word, but I'm still right. I'm so ordinary and whenever I look at Edward or even imagine myself standing next to him, everything just seems _wrong_. I've already established that there's something _different _about him, and the more I think about it, the more I have to realise that this insane crush I've got on him needs to stop, and it needs to stop now. Because I know that he's not going to reciprocate these feelings. I'm just plain old Bella Swan, why would somebody like Edward Cullen ever be interested in me anyway?

The only way I'll ever be able to get close to him in that way would be if I dressed as Hannah permanently.

"Bella," I'm vaguely aware of somebody snapping their fingers in front of my face, and I shake my head briefly to wake myself up from my daydream.

"Huh?"

"Ah, you _are _awake! I was beginning to think we'd lost you!" Jess giggles.

"Ha-ha."

"C'mon, it's time for class."

A groan escapes my lips as I stand up from my chair. "I cannot be bothered today. I'm insanely tired."

Jessica isn't paying any attention to me anymore. Her attention is diverted to a sophomore she's telling about Saturday. I flip my head round to grin at Angela who's standing on the other side of me. She's rolls her eyes and then links her arm through my own.

We start to walk off towards Biology, but I can't help but feel a sudden hint of pain at the motion of having linked arms with Angela. The last time I did something like this was back in Tennessee. A huge wave of homesickness rocks over me and it takes all of my energy to stay standing upright.

It's only just occurred to me, how much I really miss home.

"You okay Bella?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Angela squeezes my arm and then lets go as she goes to walk off towards her lab table.

I glance over at my own lab table to find Edward already sitting at the desk. He's staring intently out the window, with one hand gripped tightly on the edge of the desk.

I resist a sigh and walk over to the desk. I land in my ungraceful manner onto the chair and dump my book bag onto the floor.

I stare intently at the top of the desk for a while, and then start to doodle on the piece of paper in front of me. I'm only drawing scribbles, since it's about the only thing I can manage.

I'm not artistic in _that _part of art.

Edward's velvet voice breaks me out of my doodling trance. "Hi Bella,"

I turn to look at him just as he unleashes that damn crooked smile on me, and every mean word I was going to say to him suddenly leaves my mind as I become a big pile of mush on the floor.

The only word that manages to escape my mouth is "hey" and even that is almost a whisper.

He smiles once more, his butterscotch eyes sparkling. "Did you have a good weekend?" Something about the sentence puts him on edge and a slight frown suddenly graces his beautiful features.

I blink rapidly a few times and try to lie as smoothly as possible. It's gotten a lot easier to lie over the years, since I've been keeping the Hannah secret anyway. I can't come up with the possibility that he recognised me, when I saw him on Saturday. The results could just be... catastrophic.

"Oh, um, yep. It was good, yeah, it was good."

_What the hell was that, Bella? So much for being a good liar._

I suddenly felt like smacking myself on the forehead.

He nods his head and then starts to pay attention to the lesson. I haven't even noticed it had started.

Paying attention gets difficult throughout most of the lesson; it is only about 15 minutes from the end that he starts to talk to me again. And it is the last thing I expect to hear from him.

"You miss home, don't you?"

I stop mid-way through the sentence that I am writing and look up at him. I hope that the shock is written clearly on my face.

"What makes you think you have any right to ask me about that?" I can feel the anger _and _the homesickness flare up inside me.

His eyes lock with me and I try to keep the anger inside of me, but his stare is making that almost impossible. What is it with this boy?

"It's easy to tell. You don't really want to be here, but you don't really want to go home either."

I scoff. "Do you read minds or something?"

His face lifts up into a full-blown grin, showing off a set of perfectly set white teeth. "I just read people easily,"

"I don't understand you. One minute you seem to want to be friends with me and then the next it's like you don't even like me. Are you bi-polar?"

He laughs and the noise and feel of it gives me goose bumps. "No. I told you on Friday, Bella. I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. You...intrigue me in ways I'd never thought were possible."

I narrow my eyes slightly but can feel a smile tugging at my mouth. "You really _are _bi-polar..."

He smiles crookedly at me again, and the bell rings out above us, breaking the trance that I am currently in.

Edward walks beside me whilst I'm on my way to math, and I know as soon as I get in there Angela will be asking all sorts of questions.

He stops a few paces away from the classroom door, and I also stop walking and look up at him to try and find out why he's stopped.

"Are you doing anything this evening?"

My breathing comes to a halt, as I take in his words. After a few seconds I manage to suck in a breath and then let another one out.

"Um, no?" It comes out like a question.

He chuckles and then smiles at me again. This one isn't a grin or that crooked smile, but something in the middle. And I like it.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 7 then,"

"Ok... hang on, what?"

He's started to walk away but he turns around and just grins at me again. "7. I'm taking you out on a date."

Everybody within radius of his words turns round to look at me, and the blush creeps onto my face.

Hearing those words coming out of his mouth suddenly makes me feel as if the world is going to cave in around me.

I can feel the huge grin that is set across my face as I walk into math and sit down next to Angela.

"What was that all about?" She asks in an excited whisper.

"Edward Cullen just asked me out on a date."

Angela's mouth sets into a large 'O' and I can't help but laugh at her expression. "I don't mean it like that; it's just that... he's never asked anybody out before... I don't mean that it's not because your -"

I cut her off. "I know. I get it too."

"You are so lucky."

"I know that too."

The grin that sets on my face then is one that is going to be plastered on my face for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope that was okay and that you enjoyed it! :D **

**I've got 10 days left at school before I leave forever (Yeah, scary thought) so I've got a mega long summer. I'll try to get a chapter out for you, asap! :) **

**Please review, they make me so happy! :) **


End file.
